This is Us
by Nikayla
Summary: This is a sequel to Hidden Secrets for all of my Amelia and Brax fans. In this story Amelia didn't die. You need to read Hidden Secrets first x x
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just basically the start of the final chapter for Hidden Secrets with a different ending. I wasn't going to put this up until next month but I am having Brax and Amelia withdrawal symptoms hehe.**

**For all my Amelia and Brax fans hope you enjoy this fic and for all my Chax fans I will be continuing with Letting go of an Angel.**

**Much love Nikki x x x**

It was the morning of the Surf Carnival. Excitement filled the Braxton house; Brax and Heath were giving Casey a pep talk. Ruby had called round early to wish her boyfriend good luck.

As the house filled with noise and laughter, Amelia was hiding in the kitchen making a picnic. Scarlet was sat in her highchair eating some banana. Brax smiled as he walked into the kitchen, he put his arms around Amelia's waist. He kissed her neck gently. Amelia smiled and turned to face him "Not long now and you will be Mrs Braxton" Brax beamed. "I'm already Mrs Braxton you goof" Amelia giggled.

"I know but I just want everyone to know how much I love you" Brax said as he leaned forward to kiss her lips "Nothing is gonna take you away from me" he said finally, before kissing her.

"I love you too" Amelia replied between kisses. Brax put his arms around Amelia and picked her up off the floor. Amelia squealed and Scarlet laughed. As Brax returned Amelia to the floor, he headed over to his little girl and took her out of her highchair. Scarlet squealed excitedly kicking her legs. Brax kissed Scarlet and carried her into the living room. Amelia smiled as she watched Brax with their daughter. She knew today would be a good day to tell him about the baby she thought to herself as she gently touched her stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia and Ruby were sat on a blanket on the sand, Scarlet was in her pushchair fast asleep as usual. "So have you got everything sorted for the wedding yet?" Ruby questioned curiously. Amelia nodded "Yeh, pretty much my wedding dress should be ready next week and the brides maids dresses are being delivered tomorrow" Amelia smiled. "Ooh, I can't wait to see them" Ruby beamed excitedly.

Suddenly Heath and Brax came running over "Casey's about to start" Brax exclaimed out of breath. Ruby looked at Amelia "Its fine you go, I'm gonna wait here with Scarlet" Amelia smiled. Brax, Heath and Ruby headed towards the grass verge so they could see better. Amelia smiled as she watched them; she was interrupted by a cry. Scarlet had woken up. Amelia reached into the pram and took Scarlet out "Did you want to watch you're big brother" Amelia said in a babyish voice. Scarlet just giggled. Amelia put Scarlet on her hip and stood on her tip toes so she could see Casey.

Casey won his race, after he had finished Casey and Ruby rushed over to Amelia and Scarlet. Casey had his arm tightly wrapped around Ruby. Amelia couldn't help thinking how much they reminded her of her and Brax. As Ruby got nearer to Amelia she took Scarlet from her quickly and ran back to Casey, handing her to him. Amelia looked up at where Heath and Brax were still stood. She noticed them talking to Alf, she smiled at Brax when he turned to look at her "I love you" he mouthed silently. Amelia grinned widely "I love you too" she silently mouthed back.

Suddenly 3 men barged into Amelia, causing her to lose concentration. As she regained focus she realised something was wrong. Amelia could feel an unbearable pain in her stomach. She instinctively put her hand on the place it hurt. Amelia was horrified as she moved her hand away. She held her hand up to look at it. Brax shared the same horrified expression when he saw Amelia's hand. It was drenched in blood…her blood!

Amelia was no longer smiling; she had pain and fear in her face. "SHIT" Brax cried as he jumped over the fence. "Brax what's…?" Heath asked, but he soon realised as he turned to see what had made Brax react like that. It was then he noticed Amelia, she had no colour in her face and was staggering backwards. Brax barged his way through the crowd forcefully "Move" he yelled at everyone who got in his way. Although he wasn't far away from his wife, it felt like miles.

Ruby had now turned and saw what all the fuss was about "OH MY GOD" she screeched, causing Casey to look round. Heath had arrived by now; he put a protective arm around Ruby, who was now hysterical. Casey pulled Scarlet closer to him

Amelia felt her body giving in. As she fell towards the sand she felt a comforting arm catch her. The weight of her body forced Brax to his knees; he pulled Amelia into his lap and put pressure on her wound. The blood poured through his fingers uncontrollably. Heath quickly pulled off his shirt and handed it to Brax. Amelia was in so much pain, she was gasping for breath "Darryl" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Shh baby, don't talk" Brax said trying to keep calm.

Amelia was now struggling to breathe; Brax could see the tears in his wife's eyes, he was struggling to fight his own tears. "Just hold on baby" Brax begged. Suddenly Roo, Irene, Alf, Marilyn and Bianca had rushed to see what was going on, "OH GOD NO" Bianca yelled, Heath quickly rushed over to comfort her.

Now everyone on the beach was stood in a circle around Brax and Amelia. Brax could tell his wife was fading "Where's the fucking Ambulance" he yelled desperately.

"I love you" Amelia whispered faintly.

"Don't you dare do that, don't you give in" Brax demanded shaking his head frantically. Amelia smiled weakly. Casey and Ruby were holding Scarlet tightly. Neither of them could believe what was happening. Heath was comforting Bianca.

Roo, Marilyn and Irene were standing close to Alf. All of them watched as Brax cradled is fading wife, desperately clinging on to hope.

Brax felt Amelia's body go limp "MILLY" he yelled "MILLY DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME" he screamed as he pulled Amelia closer to him. Tears were streaming down his face. Heath realised Amelia needed to get to hospital, he knew she didn't have time to wait for the ambulance. Before he had chance to tell Brax, Heath realised Brax had already started making his way to his car.

Heath quickly followed, he took the keys off Brax "Drive fast, I can't lose her" Brax said as he climbed in the seat next to his wife. Heath sped towards the hospital; he was relieved they had arrived in one piece.

Brax quickly grabbed Amelia out of the car and rushed over to the doctors who were waiting to greet them. Roo had called Sid to let him know the boy's were on their way.

Sid took Amelia out of Brax's arms and laid her lifeless body on a trolley. He and the other doctors then rushed into the hospital. They were closely followed by Brax and Heath into rhesus. A nurse cut open Amelia's white dress revealing her pink strapless bra. Then whole room went silent for a second when they saw the extent of Amelia's injuries.

"We're going to need as much B Negative as you can get" Sid demanded to one of the nurses.

"Shall we ring through for a CT scan" Another nurse questioned. Sid shook his head.

"No there is no time, this belly's full of blood" Sid exclaimed as he gently pushed on Amelia's stomach. Amelia had now been hooked up to a few machines. As Sid and the nurses rushed out the room with Amelia, Brax watched as the staff frantically tried to save her life. He felt completely useless "Please Sid, you have to help her" Brax begged as he watched his wife disappear. Heath put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Brax scrubbed his hands frantically, trying to get his wife's blood off his hands. He couldn't focus his thoughts on anything as he watched the bloodstained water trickle down the plug hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finally gathering himself, Brax had rejoined his family in the waiting room. Bianca, Charlie, Cheryl Casey and Ruby had now arrived. Heath had gone to fetch Scarlet from Leah's house. He figured Brax would need something to keep him calm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An ocean of silence filled the room when Sid appeared out of the operating theatre followed by Amelia; she was on a bed with tubes and machines attached to her. Brax sighed a sigh of relief when he realised Amelia was breathing. "Sid how is she?" Brax asked as he stood quickly.

"Well we have managed to stop the bleeding, but because of the amount of blood Amelia lost I'm afraid her brain was starved of oxygen for a short while" Sid explained.

"Which means?" Brax said with an anxious tone to his voice.

"It means Amelia is at risk from brain damage, we won't know too what extent until she wake's up and that is if she wakes up"

"If?" Brax repeated "What do you mean if, Sid what chance does she have of waking up?"

"I'm afraid it's a 50/50 chance" Sid said grimly, but Brax realised he was holding something back.

"What's going on Sid there is something you're not telling me?" Brax frowned.

"Brax when Amelia came to see me yesterday we did some tests" Sid started before being interrupted by Brax.

"What do you mean tests?"

"She's pregnant Brax, Amelia's 13 weeks pregnant" Sid said causing Brax to slump in the chair behind him.

"Pregnant, how I don't understand? Mill had a miscarriage" Brax couldn't get his head around the news Sid had just given him.

"When Amelia miscarried she was carrying twins, she only miscarried one of the babies" Sid said finally before getting up "You can see her whenever you're ready"

**Ok thought on this please reviews would be great much love Nikki x x x**


	2. Waiting

**Thank you to Rissa Winchester and Chax4eva for your reviews, here is the next chapter.**

Brax shuffled his feet as he walked towards Amelia's bed; she looked so peaceful as she laid there in front of him. It was almost like she was asleep, but the tubes and machines that were attached to Amelia's still body told a different story. As Brax sat on the chair beside her he took her hand gently, Brax was almost too scared to touch his wife in case he moved something.

Beep, Beep, Beep, this noise echoed round the room, that and the clicking sound of the ventilator as it inhaled _click _and exhaled _click._ Brax watched closely as Amelia's chest rose and fell in time with the machine, it was hard to believe the machine was making this happen "Hey you" Brax choked as he felt a lump in his throat.

"I wish you wouldn't keep doing this to me Mill" he whispered "Give me a turn eh"

Beep, Beep, Beep, Brax ignored the sound of Milly's life beeping behind him "I have decided that after this you will never leave the house again, I now I've said it before but I mean it this time Mill, when we get home you are going to be under house arrest"

Suddenly a voice giggled from behind him, Brax looked round and spotted Lynne in the door way "And I'm sure she will take that bit of news wonderfully" she smiled "I just came to see if you wanted anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

"No I'm fine thanks" Brax replied as he looked back at Amelia.

"Ok well just so you know your mum has taken Scarlet home, this isn't a place for a baby" Lynne said as she watched Brax.

"Ok thanks" Brax replied without even turning his head, his eyes were now fixed on his wife; he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it again. Lynne smiled weakly and walked away, she realised he wanted to be alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I still can't believe this is happening" Casey said as he stared at the ground "One minute she was standing just there and now" He said before breaking down, Ruby pulled him towards her quickly.

"Shh" she whispered as she hugged him tightly "She's strong Case, she'll be ok" Ruby tried to reassure him.

Charlie was sat on a chair opposite Ruby and Casey as she scanned the corridor she saw the amount of devastated people walking around Heath, Harry, Lynne, Bianca and even a few of the River Boys had shown up. The nurses also seemed to be distant; they were obviously worried about their work colleague.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax had been sat in silence for twenty minutes just staring at Amelia "Someone once told me that if you speak to a person in a coma then a familiar voice could bring you back, and god I've had enough practise talking to you like this" Brax sniffed "Come back to me Milly, you have no idea how much I need you right now, please just do something so I know you can hear me"

Brax's head flicked up as he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand "Milly" he exclaimed as he wiped his tears and stood up "SID" Brax called out into the corridor.

"What is it?" Sid cried as he ran through the door followed by Casey and Heath.

"She just moved her hand" Brax grinned "I asked her to give me a sign she could hear me and she moved her hand"

"Ok" Sid said as he took Milly's hand "Amelia its Sid Walker, I need to know if you can hear me, could you squeeze my hand for me" Sid said he looked up in shock.

"Doctor Walker?" one of the nurse's gasped.

"She squeezed my hand, Josie could you gradually reduce the sedative dosage" Sid ordered and the nurse nodded.

"Sid what does this mean?" Brax asked nervously.

"It means she is waking up" Sid explained.

"Oh thank god" Brax grinned as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Don't get too carried away though, Amelia has a long way to go yet" Sid said trying not to get Brax's hopes up too much.

"Yeah but it's a positive sign that she's responding right?" Brax quickly asked.

"Yes it is" Sid replied before walking out of the door. Casey rushed to Brax who hugged him tightly.

"I knew she wouldn't leave us" Heath exclaimed from the door way. Suddenly Lynne and Harry came rushing in; Sid must have also explained this news to them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a couple of hours Brax was still sat with Amelia, Sid had been in to explain that Milly had now been taken off the sedative and it was just a case of waiting. The wait was killing Brax the longer he looked at her in that bed the further away from her he seemed "Come on baby" Brax whispered "We need you"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey, Ruby, Heath, Lynne and Harry were all waiting outside; Charlie had nipped to fetch Scarlet. They had agreed amongst themselves that Milly would want to see her when she woke up.

"Do you think she'll be ok when she wakes up?" Heath said breaking the silence.

Harry looked furious at Heath's question "Of course she will be" he spat angrily. Lynne put her hand on Harry's arm to calm him "I'm sorry mate I just" Harry tried to apologise.

"Hey don't worry Harry its fine really" Heath replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey watched Ruby curiously she had been huffing and puffing to herself for the last hour "You ok Rubes?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ruby replied, Casey could tell instantly Ruby was lying.

"Ruby" he frowned.

"Ok no not really I've been getting pains in my back and stomach" Ruby replied.

"Since when?" Casey wondered how long Ruby had been in pain.

"Since this morning" Ruby said as she breathed through another pain.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Casey cried.

"I didn't want you to worry, besides you have enough on here" Ruby smiled "Hey Case where are you going?" Ruby asked as she watched Casey stand and walk away.

"To find Sid, you need to get checked out" Casey said as he searched for Sid.

"Casey wait" Ruby stood up and tried to follow him but was stopped in her tracks by a stabbing pain "ARGH" she cried as she doubled over.

"RUBY" Case quickly rushed back to Ruby "Heath get a doctor" Casey yelled to his brother. Lynne rushed over

"You ok sweetie?" she asked as she sat the other side of Ruby.

"I think I'm in labour" Ruby gasped "But I can't be the baby isn't due for another 6 weeks"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Brax sat with Milly he was staring to drift off to sleep, he had his head resting on her hand. He had just closed his eyes when he felt it, a gentle twitching of Milly's hand "Milly" he gasped as he shot his head up.

Amelia's eyes were also flickering "Milly" Brax said again as he watched her hopefully "Come on baby come back to me"

Suddenly a choking sound came from Amelia, Brax rushed out to fetch a nurse. They quickly rushed in and took the tubes out of Milly's mouth. Sid shone a light in her eyes as Brax watched on.

"How do you feel?" Sid asked cautiously.

"Sore" Milly replied groggily, Sid passed her a glass of water "Thanks" she smiled.

"Milly do you remember what happened?" Sid asked.

Amelia nodded weakly "Yeah I was stood on the beach and 3 guys barged into me, I saw the blood then it all went black" as Milly explained and remembered being stabbed something suddenly dawned on her "Oh my god Sid the…" Sid already guessed what she was going to say.

"The baby's fine Amelia, we will do an ultrasound now you are awake though just to ease your mind" Sid smiled. As soon as Sid left the room Brax rushed to Milly's side.

"Oh thank god" he cried as he kissed her over and over again "I love you so much"

Amelia just smiled "I love you too" she whispered as she put her hand up to Brax's face. It was then she saw her engagement ring "Oh god Babe the wedding"

Brax just laughed "Trust you" he grinned "I have rearranged it for next month, that's if you feel up to it"

"Of course I will feel up to it Darryl, it's my reason to get better" Milly giggled as she looked at her husband "You look exhausted" she frowned as she looked at the bags under his eyes.

Brax didn't care at all about how tired he looked the only thing he cared about was the fact is beautiful wife had woke up; Milly had come back to him.

**Hope that was ok for you all, Please review and let me know what you think even if it is only a few lines. Love Nikki x x x**


	3. New life

Brax had been sat grinning at Amelia for the past 10 minutes completely oblivious to what was happening outside "Can you stop grinning at me now baby you are giving me the creeps" Amelia frowned.

"Sorry its just I'm so glad your ok" Brax laughed "When I thought I was going to lose you I couldn't bare it" Brax suddenly turn serious.

"Hey baby don't talk like that, I'm not going anywhere" Amelia said as she touched Brax's face gently.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Heath barging through the door "Er Yeh nice timing Heath" Brax frowned.

"Sorry but its Ruby" Heath gasped as he tried to catch his breath

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Amelia was now sat up-right in bed.

"She's in labour"

"What?" Brax and Amelia exclaimed simultaneously, Amelia started to get out of bed.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" Brax said as he stopped his wife from getting up.

"I'm going to see Ruby" Amelia replied simply.

"Erm…no I don't think so Milly, you aren't going anywhere" Brax frowned.

"Darryl if Ruby is in labour then I am not missing it for the world, so you either help me or you don't" Amelia snapped as she pushed Brax away. She continued to get out of bed. Brax and Heath glanced at eachother before helping Amelia into a wheelchair "That's better"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Its ok Rubes just breathe" Charlie said as she watched Ruby toss around the bed. Charlie just arrived back at the hospital with Scarlet; she gave Scarlet to Lynne before rushing to Ruby's side.

"It hurts so much" Ruby cried as she grabbed her stomach. Suddenly Sid came rushing into the room with a nurse by his side.

"Ok Ruby I'm going to examine you" Sid said as he rubbed his hands together to warm them and then pressed on Ruby's stomach.

"Ow, ow, ow" Ruby cried as Sid felt around. He seemed worried.

"Sid what is it?" Casey asked curiously.

"Sid?" Ruby added in a concerned voice.

"Ruby, Casey I think the baby might be breech" Sid explained dryly "And because your waters have already broken Ruby there isn't enough left to turn the baby"

"What does that mean?" Casey asked nervously.

"It means you will need an emergency caesarean section" Sid said looking at Ruby.

"Oh my god" Ruby cried she was extremely scared at Sid's news.

Amelia and Brax arrived just in time to see Ruby look upset and worried "What's going on?" Amelia asked Sid.

"The baby's breech and Ruby needs a section" Sid explained to a shocked Amelia "What are you doing out of bed anyway?" he added.

"Don't argue with her mate it's more than your life's worth" Brax grinned.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm not resting I'm sat in a chair on wheels" Amelia added with a sheepish smile "Besides even a stab wound won't keep me away from the birth of my first grandchild, you should know that about me by now"

Sid couldn't help but smile at Amelia's comment "Ok fine but don't over do it, make sure she doesn't" Sid said as he looked at Brax, who replied with a simple nod.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Ruby and Casey had gone down to surgery Brax took Amelia back to her bed to wait for any news.

Lynne and Harry had brought Scarlet in to Amelia "Hello princess" Amelia grinned widely as she reached her arms out to hold her daughter. Lynne frowned as she sat Scarlet next to Amelia.

"You still have stitches Amy, you shouldn't be straining yourself" Lynne scalded.

"Yes ok" Amelia frowned "I get it don't move an inch Amelia"

Harry sat in the chair opposite Amelia's bed and chuckled silently. She was definitely the same Amelia he was so fond of.

Brax couldn't help but grin widely as he watched Amelia playing peek-a-boo with their daughter. He couldn't believe he had come so close to losing his beautiful wife.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Almost an hour after Ruby went down; Casey finally walked into Amelia's room with a huge smile on his face "How is she?" Amelia asked, her first thought was for Ruby.

"Both mother and daughter are doing fine" Casey beamed from ear-to-ear with pride.

"Daughter? Oh Casey come here" Amelia grinned as she held her arms out. Casey gave her a huge hug. Brax, Lynne and Harry all stood up and hugged Casey in turn.

"Congratulations honey" Lynne smiled.

"So come on give me details" Amelia was extremely excited at the thought of a little granddaughter "I need to know everything"

"Ok…she had dark back hair, amazingly beautiful dark blue eyes and tiny little hands and feet" Amelia could see how proud Casey was "She weighed 6lb 4oz" as Casey continued to explained he started to cry, Brax suddenly stood up and hugged Casey.

"Come here you goof" he laughed as he smiled at Amelia over Casey's shoulder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ruby was sat in her room with Charlie who was holding the new baby girl in her arms, when Brax and Amelia arrived. Brax had put Amelia in the wheelchair again; he knew he wouldn't get any peace off her if he didn't.

"Oh my gosh" Amelia gasped as she looked at the baby in Charlie's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Charlie asked. Amelia nodded eagerly, she took a deep breath as Charlie handed her the baby. Lynne was stood in the door way with Scarlet on her hip.

"Oh she's so tiny" Amelia gasped "And so adorable"

"You sound surprised" Ruby teased.

"You know what I mean" Amelia defended her remark quickly.

"So have you guys picked a name yet?" Brax wondered as he looked at the little bundle in Amelia's arms.

"Not yet we are still trying to agree" Casey replied "Lets just say our taste in names are completely different"

**I'm sorry it's not a great chapter. Please review and let me know what you think much love Nikki x x x**

**Next time-**

**Casey and Ruby name their baby.**

**Amelia goes home.**

**Brax and Amelia reveal their baby news to their family and friends. **

**Amelia gives Brax some surprising news but what?**


	4. complications again?

**To all my fantastic readers I am so sorry for my lack of reviews, but unfortunately I have been in hospital for a few weeks with a kidney infection. I really hope ow things have finally sorted themselves. **

**I am currently working on chapters for all of my stories and am hoping to have updated them all by the weekend. So please bare with me if I haven't updated you favourite story today I will be doing in the next few days.**

Amelia had been home from hospital for almost two weeks and she was quickly slipping back into her routine, much to Brax's dismay. Sid had told Brax that Milly needed as much rest as possible while she was at home, but telling Milly she needed to rest and making her do it were two completely different things.

Milly was far to busy arranging the 'wedding of the year' as Charlie and Ruby had nicknamed it "Have you thought anymore about what song you want for your first dance?" Ruby said as she looked up from her note pad.

"Yeah and it hasn't changed Rubes Elvis Presley- can't help falling" Amelia replied simply.

"Are you sure there are so many more songs that would be perfect for your wedding, maybe its time for a change" Ruby pushed causing Charlie and Amelia to laugh.

"Can you hear what your mummy is saying?" Charlie smiled as she cradled her granddaughter in her arms "She is bullying your Nonna"

"Don't listen to her Amy your Granny lies" Ruby teased.

"I'm not granny" Charlie frowned.

"You will be if you keep corrupting my daughter with your lies" Ruby smiled as she took the baby out of Charlie's arms "Come on baby girl lets get you fed" she added.

"I still can't believe she managed to name her after us both" Charlie whispered as Ruby left the room to get a bottle of milk.

"I know and it's such a beautiful unique name" Milly grinned.

_**Flashback to naming the baby**_

_Everyone had gathered at the hospital to hear what Ruby and Casey had decided to call the newest addition to the Braxton family, even Heath and Darcy were there._

"_Ok so as you know we have been thinking about what to name this little one" Ruby started "We wanted her to have a name that was unique but meant something to us, so we started to play around with peoples names and we have finally decided"_

"_Oh come on Rubes you're killing us here" Charlie giggled._

"_Ok we have decided that because she is a girl that we would mix the names of our mothers Amelia and Charlie…" Ruby explained._

"_And you came up with Bob" Heath joked causing everyone to laugh._

"_No not quite Heath" Ruby also chuckled "We have decided to call her Amarlia"_

"_Amarlia Jade Braxton" Casey repeated with a proud grin._

"_Oh that's beautiful" Amelia smiled as she looked up at Brax and then at Ruby and Casey._

"_What do you think Charlie?" Ruby asked her mum anxiously._

"_I think it's perfect" Charlie replied with tears in her eyes._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Ruby had now come back to sit on the sofas beside Charlie while Amelia sat in the chair with a blanket over her legs, Brax had taken Scarlet to the beach for a walk. He wasn't really feeling the whole wedding preparations.

"I still can't believe you are getting married in two weeks" Ruby sighed as she slumped down on the sofa and started to give Amarlia her bottle.

"I know me neither" Amelia frowned as she sat up in the chair "I'll be right back" she gasped as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Charlie said as she quickly rushed after Amelia, she waited outside for her.

"Mmm" Amelia frowned as she came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth "I'll just be glad when this stage is over"

"What stage?" a shocked Ruby interrupted them "Oh my god Milly are you pregnant?"

"Yes" Amelia smiled "But no-one else knows yet except me, Darryl and your mum"

"Oh is that why you are having the meal for everybody tonight?" Ruby realised the reason behind the family meal, Amelia had planned for later that evening.

"Yep" Amelia added with a cheeky grin.

"Wow, how far along are you?" Ruby wondered.

"15 weeks" Amelia's replied stunned Ruby.

"What you mean you were pregnant when you got stabbed?" she gasped.

"Yes but luckily they didn't do any damage to the baby" Amelia smiled before being interrupted by a knock at the door and a voice calling Amelia's name.

"Hey bee" Amelia smiled as she walked into the lounge and saw Bianca standing in front of her holding two bottles of white wine.

"Hi I brought provisions" Bianca grinned. Charlie and Ruby glanced at eachother before turning back to Amelia "Ok does someone want to tell me what that look is about"

"I'm sorry honey but I can't drink that" Amelia said as she pointed at the wine.

"Oh because of the painkillers, I'm sorry I didn't think" Bianca assumed.

"No not exactly" Amelia replied causing Bianca to look confused "I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god what?" Bianca cried excitedly as she threw her arms around Amelia "How far along?"

"Erm…15 weeks" Amelia gasped "Bee, can you let me breathe"

"Oh gosh yes sorry" Bianca said as she quickly released Amelia from the tight hug.

x-x-x

Brax walked slowly along the beach with Scarlet in his arms "Hey mate" a voice called from behind him, as Brax turned he saw Sid approaching him.

"Hey Sid" Brax replied.

"How's Amelia?" Sid asked curiously.

"Yeah she's doing good, still as stubborn as ever though" Brax smiled.

"Is she still not taking it easy?" Sid seemed concerned.

"Yeah she is, when I force her to sit but you know Milly"

Sid nodded with a smile "Yes well you tell her from me if she doesn't start resting properly then I will be readmitting her to hospital maybe that might make her rethink her stubbornness"

"Yeah it might" Brax grinned "Hey listen I was meaning to talk to you sooner but not in front of Mill"

Sid straightened up to listen to Brax wanted to say "This pregnancy, I know you said everything was fine but are there any complications I should be worried about?"

"Look mate every pregnancy comes with complications and yes Amelia's injuries were severe, but if they were going to cause any problems then they would have presented themselves already"

"So Milly will be ok?" Brax asked bluntly.

"Like I told you both at the hospital" Sid frowned "The most important thing is that Amelia gets as much rest as possible"

"Ok" Brax nodded "Thanks Sid"

x-x-x

Later that night after much discussion between Amelia and Brax, they decided to have their family meal at Angelo's that way Amelia wouldn't need to cook and Brax could keep is eye on her.

Ruby, Casey, Cheryl, Heath and Brax were sat around the table, Scarlet was in her high chair and Amelia had nipped to the toilet before their main meals arrived, Charlie had also gone with her.

"So Brax what's the big announcement" Heath said as he watched his older brother curiously "Milly's not pregnant again is she?" the silence spoke a thousand words "Oh my god she is isn't she?"

"Yeah" Brax finally admitted "Yeah she is, but not a word when she comes out right she wants to tell you herself" he warned.

Brax was surprised when he saw Charlie walking quickly towards him "Brax you need to go to Milly" Charlie said. Brax quickly got up and rushed into the toilets.

"Milly" Brax called out as he rushed to where Amelia was "Are you ok baby?"

"It hurts" Amelia gasped as she wrapped an arm around her stomach. Brax picked her up in his arms quickly and carried her out.

"Oh my god Amelia" Cheryl cried as she rushed to the, "What's wrong?"

"I need to take Milly to the hospital, mum will you take Scarlet back to yours?" Brax said on his way to his Ute.

"Yes of course" Cheryl replied "Call me if you need anything"

x-x-x

Brax and Amelia waited patiently in a side room for a doctor, Amelia had been given some pain killers and was starting to feel a little more comfortable "Why won't someone tell us something?" Brax snapped as he continued to pace the floor.

"Babe, they will when they can" Amelia said trying to reassure herself as well as her frantic husband.

"Mr and Mrs Braxton" a man announced as he walked into the room "I am Dr Brown I came in from the city sorry it took a while, I understand you have been experiencing some pain Mrs Braxton" Amelia nodded as the doctor rolled up her shirt.

Brax gripped Amelia's hand tightly as they waited for a picture to appear on the screen "Right ok" the doctor frowned as he looked at the screen "The baby seems fine but"

Amelia and Brax's relieved expressions both disappeared as soon as the doctor said but.

"The placenta seems a little low" The doctor said as he looked closely at the screen.

"Placenta Previa" Brax's response was a horrified one, Amelia watched as all the colour drained from Brax's face. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back to them both.

"Not exactly Previa, its still quite early, the placenta could become a little higher as the pregnancy progresses" the doctor tried to explain the best he could.

"So it's not Previa, just low" Amelia was after confirmation.

"Yes it's just low" the doctor smiled "But you will need to rest Mrs Braxton"

"Can I get that in writing please?" Brax frowned as he looked at the doctor.

"Ah so you are a hard patient Mrs Braxton, well we could always admit you in here for a few weeks"

"Er No its fine, I will rest" Amelia said quickly "I promise" she sighed as she turned to face Brax, who was still staring in disbelief.

As the doctor left the room, Amelia reached her arm over and put her hand on Brax's cheek "Baby if you don't want to go through with this we can always talk to the doctor about…"

"About what?" Brax wondered as he looked at his wife.

"A termination" Amelia's voice was almost a whisper "I completely understand if you don't want to go through this again"

Brax just paused for a few moments trying to process Amelia's suggestion; he opened his and closed his mouth a few times before finally answering "Milly I…"

**Sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter, please review and let me know what you thought, much love as always Nikki x x x**


	5. In it together

Amelia waited patiently for Brax to answer her question, but he just sat and stared at her "Babe" Amelia said finally bringing Brax back to reality.

"How could you think that is what I want?" Brax was horrified Amelia could think such a thing.

"I just thought after everything with Blaydon then maybe…" Amelia explained her reaction.

"Baby we have had Scarlet since then, why would you think I could ever think…" Brax was still shocked.

"We didn't have these complications with Scarlet though" Amelia frowned.

"Well Casey was ok too" Brax reminded Amelia "Listen what we went through with Blaydon was devastating, I know that better than anyone…"

"That's why I don't want you to go through it again" Amelia sighed but was interrupted.

"Nah, what I mean is. When I found you were pregnant with Scarlet I panicked, but you were so adamant to have her…and look how it turned out, we have a beautiful little girl. What I am trying to say is maybe we shouldn't rush into a decision just yet, not until we know for sure which way this is going to go" Brax said as he put his hand on Amelia's face "I love you so much Milly Braxton, you know that?"

"God I hope so, I wouldn't be marrying you again if you didn't" Amelia laughed, suddenly the pair were interrupted by a ringing sound coming from Amelia's handbag "That'll be either Heath or your mum" Amelia giggled as she picked up her bag and pulled out her phone.

Brax smiled as he watched Amelia talking on the phone, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever known and the thought of almost losing her was still fresh in his memory.

Although Brax hadn't admitted this to Amelia, he was scared to death of what the doctor had told them, he couldn't go through the whole Blaydon thing again. Losing Amelia was definitely not an option for Brax no matter what he told his wife.

x-x-x

After their trip to the hospital Brax took Amelia straight home so she could rest. Heath, Casey, Cheryl, Ruby, Charlie and Bianca were all waiting for them when they got home "Hey" Charlie said as she rushed towards Amelia as she walked in the door "I was so worried about you"

"Well you don't need to be" Amelia smiled as she looked at Charlie and then the other faces that were staring at her "Everything's fine with me and the baby" she smiled as she looked up at Brax who was now standing beside her.

"Milly's going to be ok" Brax added trying to reassure his family "She just needs to rest a bit more than she has been doing"

"So did you get a picture of the scan" Cheryl asked with a smile.

Amelia and Brax suddenly grinned widely at each other "Yeah here" Amelia smiled as she handed a picture to Cheryl.

"So what it's like official now" Casey smiled "Does that mean we can tell people?"

"Yeah" Amelia laughed.

"Hey Casey why don't you just tell Mrs Smart, at least that way you will only need to say it once" Heath teased as he looked over a Bianca, the look Heath gave Bianca hadn't go unnoticed to Amelia.

Everyone took turns to congratulate Amelia and Brax on their news before finally leaving Brax, Amelia and Scarlet alone. Ruby and Casey thought it would be a nice idea to take Amarlia and stay at Leah's house, so Brax and Amelia could have some alone time.

x-x-x

Amelia woke suddenly to the sound of Scarlet screeching in her cot "Hey baby its OK, Mama's here" she said sleepily as she took her out of the cot and walked back towards the bed, Brax was now sat up.

"Hey princess what's all that noise for?" Brax said sleepily as he took Scarlet off Amelia "You get some sleep I'll take her"

Amelia nodded gratefully and snuggled back down under the duvet "Mmm thanks baby" she said as she watched Brax walk out of the bedroom with his daughter in his arms.

The morning came far to quickly for Amelia; the first thing she felt when she woke up was a sudden urge to be sick. Amelia jumped out of bed grabbed her dressing gown and ran towards the bathroom. After about 20 minutes she found the energy to make her way to the sofa in the lounge. But when she got there she was surprised to see Brax had already beaten her to it. Lying there fast asleep was Brax with Scarlet laid on his chest; Amelia smiled to herself as she pulled a blanket over them.

x-x-x

After a shower Amelia decided to take herself for a walk along the beach, she left Brax a note. As she walked along the sand she jumped at the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket "Hello" she said, but there was no answer.

"Hello" she said again but still no answer, she just shrugged it off and hung up it wasn't unusual for someone to get the wrong number.

Suddenly her phone beeped, this time it was a text message _**Hi honey sorry about that, Signal is crap out here. How are you today? Love Lynne x x. **_ Amelia took a deep breath when she realised the message was from Lynne, she was still a little shaken by what had happened on the beach a few weeks ago. The fact someone had tried to kill her wasn't really something Amelia could forget.

x-x-x

Brax woke slowly to the sound of Scarlet snoring "Just like you dad eh" Brax laughed as he stood slowly and put Scarlet in her baby swing, she was still fast asleep. As Brax walked over to the kitchen he noticed a note on the table _**Hey baby gone for a slow steady walk on the beach, won't be long love you x x **_

Brax frowned as he read the note, the walk better be slow and steady he thought to himself as he grabbed his phone off the table to call Amelia.

x-x-x

Amelia was happy to bump into Charlie on the beach, she was in need of some female conversation and maybe a coffee too (decaf of course) "Hey honey are you allowed out" Charlie giggled as she looped her arm inside Amelia's.

"No" Amelia replied with a cheeky smile "I left him a note, do you fancy a coffee?"

"Yeah ok" Charlie nodded as she walked with Amelia towards the Diner.

x-x-x

Brax was a little angry Amelia wasn't answering her calls; she knew he would be worried about her. Brax picked up his keys and headed for the door.

x-x-x

Amelia sat at a table towards the back of the Diner "Oh my gosh look how big she is she getting" a voice bellowed from behind them, Amelia turned just in time to see Colleen Smart rush towards her "Oh she is beautiful just like her mother, I'm glad she doesn't have any of them River Boy qualities" she continued causing Charlie and Amelia to throw each other an amused glance.

"Just two coffees please Colleen" Charlie smiled.

"Decaf for me please" Amelia interrupted causing Colleen to look straight at her.

"Decaf…not your usual strong black coffee?" Colleen pushed.

"Flaming Hell Colleen the woman wants a coffee not an inquisition" Alf interrupted "If Amelia has something to share I'm sure she will in her own time, just ignore her love, tact has never been her strong point"

Amelia and Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Alf's remark, he was definitely right about Colleen, and tact had never been a strong point.

After a few minutes Alf had left and Colleen had returned with the girls coffees "Here you go constable, and here is your decaff..." she said as he handed Amelia her coffee and lingered for a while "Is there something you need to share?"

"Oh alright you got me" Amelia giggled "Yes I am pregnant again Mrs Smart"

"Pregnant I knew it" Colleen sung "A baby brother or sister for this little one" she added as she looked at Scarlet in her pram.

**Sorry to leave it here but I wanted to start my next chapter, it is a very exciting one, please review because the more I get the quicker I will add it love Nikki x x**

**Coming Soon-**

**Brax and Heath run into trouble on Brax's stag night, how will Amelia cope when Brax is listed as missing?**

**As the wedding day dawns will Brax and Heath be found in time?**

**Amelia connects with a surprising resident while Brax is missing…who is it?**


	6. Bucks night horror- part 1

Amelia frowned as she watched Heath and Brax carrying some boxes of beer into the house "Babe are you sure it's a good idea to go out your Bucks night tonight?" Amelia frowned "I heard there could be a storm later"

"Relax Milly, they have been saying that all week" Heath interrupted "I'm sure it's just the guys at the weather office getting there knickers in a twist again"

"Yeah and what if its not" Amelia frowned "You'll be on a boat in the middle of no-where in a storm"

"Babe we'll be fine, and if things do get bad we'll turn back" Brax smiled as he looped his arm around Amelia and kissed her head "Where's Scarlet anyway?"

"She's gone for a nap" Amelia replied "You haven't forgotten you're watching her later have you?"

"Nah, bring her down to Angelo's before you go out" Brax said as he walked towards the door.

"Now where are you going?" Amelia wondered where Heath and Brax were off too.

"To get the rest of these out of the Ute" Brax walked out of the door and Amelia shook her head and continued to tidy up.

x-x-x

After lunch Amelia took Scarlet to Angelo's and headed into Yabbie Creek with Charlie, Bianca and Ruby. They were going for their dress fittings.

Charlie, Bianca and Ruby all sat on the sofa waiting for Amelia to come out of the fitting rooms "Oh my gosh" Ruby gasped as Amelia came out from behind the curtain. Bianca and Charlie just grinned widely at her "You look amazing"

"Thanks Rubes" Amelia said as she turned to look in the mirror "I still can't believe I'm getting married in less than two weeks"

"I know after everything you have been through recently…" Bianca trailed off her reply when she felt her phone vibrating in her bag. She took out the phone saw who was calling and ended

"Who was that?" Amelia's curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Oh just someone selling insurance, I can't seem to shake them off" Bianca replied nervously.

Although Charlie and Ruby seemed satisfied with Bianca's reply, Amelia wasn't so sure "So do you have any ideas what you want to do tonight while the boys are on the Bucks night" Bianca changed the subject quickly.

"Probably just a few drinks at my house" Amelia replied "Non-alcoholic for me of course"

"Oh come on you have to make more effort than that it's your hens night" Ruby interrupted "Why don't you let us arrange something?"

"I don't now" Amelia was reluctant "I'm not really bothered about a big fuss, its not like it's the first time we have been married"

"Alright well I promise it will be low key and also lots of fun" Ruby smiled excitedly.

x-x-x

After the dress fitting Amelia had decided to pop in on Brax and Scarlet "Hey beautiful" Brax grinned as he came from behind the bar and greeted Amelia with a kiss "Did you get on ok at the dress shop?"

"Yeah thanks" Amelia smiled as she leaned over Scarlet's pram "Is she asleep again?"

"Yeah I think she might be teething" Brax smiled, as he watched Amelia sit on a bar stool he realised something was bothering her "You ok Milly?"

"I'm still worried about tonight" Amelia frowned as she took a sip from the glass of water one of the bar men had poured for her "I don't know I've just got a really bad feeling about it Darryl"

"You worry too much baby" Brax chuckled "We'll be fine, and like we said earlier, if it does get back we'll come straight home"

"OK" Amelia smiled; she still couldn't shake her uneasy feeling.

"Oh by the way I had a call from Ruby earlier; apparently I have got to take Scarlet straight to my mum's house later?" Brax said as he cleared some tables.

"Yeah, she wants to plan me a hens night while you boys are out" Amelia smiled "I tried to say no but you know Rubes"

"That's good you should have some fun" Brax put the plates on the bar and turned to Amelia "Just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you can't enjoy tonight. And don't worry about me nothing bad is going to happen"

X-x-x

Later that night Brax, Heath, Casey, Liam, John and a few of the River Boys had gone out on the boat, much to Amelia's dismay.

As Amelia applied the final touches to her make-up she heard people arrive "Ah there she is" Colleen sung as she walked towards Amelia handing her a bag.

"You invited Colleen" Amelia muttered under her breath to Ruby, who was standing right beside her.

"I know, I'm sorry she heard me inviting Irene, Marilyn, Leah and Roo. I couldn't really say no could I" Ruby apologised with a weak smile.

"So who else did you invite?" Amelia wondered nervously.

"Er…Irene, Roo, Marilyn, Gina, Leah, Indi…I did invite Sasha but she said it's not really her thing. Oh and Bianca and Charlie obviously oh and Lynne" Ruby ran through a list of names in her head.

"Ok" Amelia didn't seem sure about the list of guests but she didn't protest. She knew Ruby meant well "Well lets get started then shall we, I wonder what is in here" Amelia reached inside the bag and pulled out a mock veil and bride-to-be sash.

"Sorry I saw them in the shop and couldn't resist" Colleen grinned causing Amelia to laugh.

x-x-x

As the night progressed the women were starting to really enjoy themselves "I can never look at him the same after that" Gina chuckled.

"Did you want something else to drink Amelia, you haven't touched your champagne" Gina called from the kitchen.

"Yes maybe a juice please" Amelia replied.

"Juice on your hen night" Gina frowned "Don't you want anything a bit more fun?"

"Oh she can't drink in her condition" Colleen interrupted without thinking "Oh I'm so sorry love"

"Oh my god you're pregnant" Roo grinned widely "I knew there was something going on"

"Congratulations Darl" Irene moved forwards and hugged Amelia.

As the women congratulated Amelia they were interrupted by the phone ringing, Ruby rushed to answer it. Amelia frowned as she watched Ruby's demeanour change "Are you sure?" she gasped causing Amelia to stand and walk over to Ruby as she put the phone down.

"Rubes what's going on?" Amelia asked almost dreading Ruby's reply.

"That was the coastguard" Ruby said with tears filling her eyes "There's been an accident, the boat turned over, Brax and Heath are missing"

"What?" Amelia gasped…

**I really hope this chapter was ok for you all, please review and let me know what you thought much love as always Nikki x x **

**Also just a quick mention to a new story my sister Rylie1990 has started writing, it is a Vampire Diaries story called Family Ties. If you are a fan of vampire Diaries then please check it out, I have to tell you, you will not be disappointed x x**


	7. Bucks Night Terror- Part 2

Amelia couldn't speak she had just sat down in the place she had been stood, the women were desperately asking Ruby about information on their partners "Amy" a familiar voice broke through the thickness in the air. A thickness that made it almost impossible to breathe "Amy" the female voice said again, this time Lynne sat down beside Amelia and grabbed her hand.

"Amy sweetie I need you to listen to me ok?" Lynne said softly, Amelia just nodded "Its gonna be ok sweetie?" Lynne smiled weakly "Brax is strong and sensible, if anyone can come back from this him and Heath can. Now you need to hold it together ok honey, you have Scarlet and that baby in your belly to think about"

Amelia just sat for a few moments and took in what Lynne had said to her then she took a deep breath and stood up. Lynne watched curiously as she walked towards Ruby "Is anyone else missing?" Amelia asked slowly, she felt Charlie grip onto her hand.

"Er…Er, B…Brax, Heath" Ruby sniffed "John, Sam, Gordo and Mike"

"Casey" Amelia suddenly remembered "Ruby what about Casey" Amelia yelled, the panic in her voice made everyone rush to her.

"He's ok" Ruby said quickly "Casey's ok"

"Oh thank god" Amelia cried as she remembered herself and turned to Gina who was beside herself. Amelia walked over to Gina and took both of her hands "John will be ok Gina" Amelia seemed certain of what she was saying "Darryl won't let anything happen to him" she added.

x-x-x

After the shock, the woman had gathered at the surf club to wait for the survivors to be brought in "Oh thank god" Bianca shrieked as she rushed towards Liam "I love you2 she sobbed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

Amelia and Ruby waited anxiously, they were both overwhelmed when they saw Casey walk through the door with a couple of River Boys "Casey" Ruby squealed as she rushed to Casey and wrapped her arms around him. Amelia waited for Ruby to back off Casey before she hugged him herself.

"I'm sorry" Casey sniffed as he pulled away from his mum "I tried to find them but…"

"Casey, baby" Amelia cupped Casey's face in her hands "Look at me, you are here and you are safe that's all that matters to me…you don' need to be sorry" Amelia pulled Casey into another tight hug, she was desperate to see Brax walk through the door and for someone to tell her that they had made a mistake, and that he was ok but that didn't happen.

x-x-x

Alf and the rest of the voluntary rescue service had arrived at the surf club, so had the police "Mrs Braxton" a male officer said causing Amelia to turn quickly.

"Yeh" Amelia's mouth moved but was too dry to speak.

"I'm Officer Noble and this is…" the officer started.

"Look with all due respect officer I know who you are, o you can save the introductions" Amelia snapped angrily I want you to skip straight to the part where you tell me what you are doing to find my husband and his brother"

"I'm sorry Mrs Braxton but there isn't a lot we can do" the officer regretted his reply instantly.

"What" Amelia cried "How can there be nothing you can do?"

"The coastguard has a helicopter out searching and we have a few men on foot in the bush, but into we get some light we are…" the police officer explained.

"Useless" Amelia filled in his conversation sharply "You, lot are useless"

"I'm sorry Mrs Braxton but there's not a lot more we can do while it's still dark" the police officer apologised.

"Not a lot you can't do, or not a lot you won't do" Amelia replied angrily "Don't pretend that this is a good situation for you guys"

"Amelia" Charlie stepped in and put her hands on Amelia's shoulders but Amelia pushed her away "Oh come of it I'm not stupid, you lot have been trying to bring us down since we moved here, don't try and pretend this isn't and ideal situation for you all…five less River boys in the Bay for you to worry about"

"And what about John?" Gina finally stepped forwards.

"I'm sorry Gina but john is unlucky…while he is out there with the boys you can kiss goodbye to any of these guys actually doing anything to save him" Amelia ranted furiously.

"AMY" a voice interrupted silencing Amelia immediately, the voice came from Harry. Amelia rushed straight not his open arms. Gina was left reeling from Amelia's outburst.

"Take no notice love" Alf sighed as he approached Gina "She didn't mean any of it, she's just upset, we were gonna bring him home"

"I hope so Alf" Gina exhaled "I hope they bring them all home"

x-x-x

As the hours past it started to get lighter outside Romeo, Miles, Sid, Elijah and Liam were all getting ready to help with the search "I want to help too" Casey said as he walked towards Alf, who was giving the guys a run down on what was going to happen.

"No" Ruby protested causing Casey to frown "I got you back I can't let you go back out there Case"

"But my family's out there" Casey argued.

"Ruby' right Casey" Amelia interrupted "Besides me and Ruby need you here so you can't go out"

Bianca was also pre-occupied with Liam's decision "You can't go out there Liam, please"

"I have to Bianca, Heath and Brax saved my life…the least I can do is try and save theirs"

x-x-x

The rescuers all gather outside the car park and looked around there where about 15 men "Do you think this is enough?" Sid asked Alf nervously.

"Not really but it's the best we've got right now" Alf sighed regretfully.

"Oh my god look" Roo gasped as she pointed to the 8 trucks that had arrived in the car park, as the trucks stopped about 4 River boys climbed out of each one.

"Jamie" Amelia smiled weakly as she walked closer to the tall guy with long hair.

"I called everyone I could" Jamie said as he looked back at the 30 River Boys standing behind him.

"You did good, thank you" Amelia smiled as he rubbed Jamie's arm, she turned to Alf and Sid who were practically gob smacked at the sight in front of them "They want to help with the search"

"Yeah" Alf stuttered "Yeah we'd be glad of all the help we can get, he couldn't believe the River Boys, known for their violence and causing trouble, were standing in front of him willing to do whatever he told them to do.

**Sorry it was a short chapter but I wanted to add it before I moved onto the rescue, the next chapter will be set partly in Summer Bay and partly in the bush. Please review this chapter and I will update e the next on quicker, much love Nikki x x x**

**Coming up-**

**The search continues.**

**The chances of finding the survivors alive are bleak; will Amelia give up on Brax?**

**Bianca is secretly distressed by the fact Heath is missing, will Amelia work out why?**

**As the day of Amelia and Brax's wedding dawns will the couple be reunited?**


	8. Lost

_**Here is the next chapter, sorry it has taken so long to update**_

**In The Bush**

Brax could feel an unwelcome heat on his face, he lifted his hand in front of his eyes to try to shield them from the glare, as he moved his arm he felt a shooting pain hit his shoulder "Ow" he winced as he opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around him. His surroundings were strange, as he looked around he noticed the trees and bushes and hard floor he was laid on "Shit" he exclaimed when he finally realised where he was and started to remember what had happened a few hours before.

Brax clumsily lifted himself half way up and started to frantically look around "Heath" he said hoping his brother would reply but he heard nothing "Heath" he cried louder and he struggled to his feet and staggered to the nearest tree, Brax rested his weight against the tree as he scanned the ground for any sight of his brother. It was then he spotted him, in the distance was a male figure laid out on the ground, Brax rushed towards the figure "Heath" he yelled…

**Summer Bay**

It had been two days since Alf and the rest of the search party had been out to look for Brax, Heath and John.

Amelia had been beside herself since Brax went missing, she was determined that she was going to help with the search but Alf had managed to persuade her that in her condition she would be better waiting at the 'base' with Liam, Casey Bianca and Ruby who had all volunteered to hand out water and food to the search party.

Irene, Roo and Marilyn had all been taking it in turns bringing food and drink from the diner to the Base...The Base basically consisted of Brax's Ute, Liam and Bianca's car a table, ground sheet, portable radio, and a huge supply of batteries, bottled water, first aid kits and boxed sandwiches and other snacks.

The police were also helping with the search and they came to and from the base regularly updating Amelia and the others of the progress

-x-x-x-

"You should get some rest" Bianca's voice broke Amelia from her daydream.

"What" Amelia replied distantly "Oh sorry Bee, I'm fine really"

"Sweetie you have been here for two whole days now, you look exhausted. Listen Irene is coming over soon, why don't you get a lift home with her and…" Bianca's suggestion was cut short by an irritable Amelia…

"No, I am not going home" Amelia snapped "I can't leave him"

"You won't be leaving him" Bianca tried to calm her friend down.

"Yes I will, I'm not leaving until he is found" Amelia was stunned Bianca could suggest such a thing "If that was Liam out there would you go home? WELL"

Bianca looked at Liam and then back at Amelia "No I wouldn't" Bianca frowned she knew Amelia had made a valid point.

Before Amelia had chance to continue her argument she was interrupted by a voice over the radio "Hello Alf, yes it's Liam" Liam's voice said as he held the walkie-talkie up to his mouth.

"We've found something" Alf said again "Sid and Romeo have gone to get a better look, we think it might be…" suddenly the signal was interrupted and none of them heard what Alf was saying.

Amelia felt her whole body shaking "Well who is it?" Casey's voice came urgently from behind Amelia. Amelia jumped a little as she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder, she recognized the presence behind her as Casey's without even turning her head.

"Alf who is it?" Liam asked again.

As the three of them waited for a response Amelia had noticed a change in Bianca, she had gone pale "Bianca are you ok?" Amelia asked gently so the others wouldn't hear, Bianca looked at Amelia smiled weakly and nodded "Ok" Amelia frowned; it was obvious something was wrong with her friend…

"JOHN" a voice echoed on the radio causing everyone at Base to jump "It's John"

Amelia turned instantly into Casey's torso, he wrapped his arms tightly around Amelia as she rested her head on his shoulder trying her hardest to fight her tears, Amelia was sure it must have been Darryl "It's ok Milly" Casey whispered "He's out there somewhere, they'll find him"

**In the Bush**

"Heath wake up" Brax shook his brother shoulders, hoping to stir him "Heath" Brax felt some pain in the right side of his chest and his shoulder. He winced as he tried to wake Heath again "Heath"

Heath's eyes flickered this time he started coughing and slowly lift his head "What the…" Heath grumbled as tried to sit up, Brax helped his brother sit upright "What happened mate where are we?"

"Honestly I have no idea" Brax sighed as he looked around him; nothing looked even a bit familiar. Brax knew it was going to be a struggle to find his way home from here, but he also knew Amelia would be beside herself with worry and in her current condition, that is the last thing Barx wanted. Whether he was capable or not, now he had found his brother, Brax's main priority now was to get them both home safely.

"We should get you up" Brax said as he tried to help heath to his feet "Can you stand?"

"Yeah" Heath nodded as he stood up "Argh" he winced as he put his hand on his head, as Heath looked at his fingers he could see blood, suddenly him being unconscious made sense, he must have hit his head.

"You ok to walk" Brax asked, heath nodded and started to follow a limping Brax "We need to get out of the bush and look for a road"

Heath agreed and followed his brother without as much as a murmur. Both brothers limped and staggered through the bush, they were cautious of their surroundings "Do you know where we are yet?" Heath asked curiously as he eyes searched around him for something familiar.

"If I did we wouldn't still be here would we?" Brax didn't mean to snap as Heath but his thoughts of Amelia were overwhelming him…he knew she would be frantic by now "No I don't know where we are" Brax repeated in a softer tone.

Heath nodded "She'll be ok mate" heath said as he patted his brothers shoulder "Milly's tough we both know that"

"Yeah I know, it's just with everything else she has been through…" Brax started.

"Yeah I know" Heath replied quickly as Brax's words reminded him of that horrific day down the beach when they all thought they had lost her "Come on I think the road might be this way"

"And how can you possibly know that" Brax frowned.

"Built in Sat Nav mate" Heath replied with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah whatever Heath" Brax chuckled "Come on lets find this road"

x-x-x

**Summer Bay**

Amelia had been helping hand out sandwiches and water, when she noticed Bianca hurry off into the bush, Amelia quickly followed her "Bianca" Amelia called after her friend as she approached. Bianca was leant on a tree being sick in the bushes "Are you ok?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Bianca snapped "It's just the heat"

"Come on let's go and get you some water" Amelia smiled "Hey listen now I've got you alone, is everything ok between you and Liam?"

"What do you mean?" Bianca snapped a little.

"Well you don't seem to be as close as you normally are" Amelia replied as she handed Bianca a bottle of water "I just wondered if something had happened between you"

Bianca didn't reply almost confirming something was wrong "We've been having some problems lately" Bianca sighed honestly "Things aren't as good as they used to be"

"Yeah but you can't expect the honeymoon period to last forever Bee" Amelia teased as she put the lid back on her own bottle of water.

"Yes but this is more than that" Bianca replied "Things have changed"

"What do you mean changed? Wait Liam isn't using again is he" Amelia said as she and Bianca both sat on the hard floor.

"No, it's me this time…I've done something really stupid" Bianca had tears in her eyes as she waited for Amelia to reply.

"Oh no sweetie I'm sure it's not that bad" Amelia tried to reassure her friend.

"I slept with someone else" Bianca just blurted it out, leaving Amelia completely stunned to silence.

"You did what?" Amelia was gob smacked "When, Where…Who?" the questions just rolled off Amelia's tongue.

"It was while you were in hospital" Bianca replied calmly "I was upset and he was struggling…"

"Hang on who was" Amelia asked quickly, but suddenly it hit her "Oh my god, please tell me you didn't…I knew something was wrong earlier when you went pale"

"Amelia I…" Bianca tried to speak but Amelia didn't give her chance.

"It was Heath wasn't it, oh god Bee please tell me it wasn't?" Amelia was frantic at this point.

"I never meant for it to happen, but we were both upset about what had happened and we were at the house sorting some things for you and Brax and Scarlet and well…it just kind of happened" Bianca tried to explain.

"Why, why would you let this happen, it's heath for god sake" Amelia exclaimed "hang on there's more isn't there" Amelia quickly realised Bianca was keeping something from her.

Bianca nodded and looked at the ground "I'm pregnant and I don't know if Heath or Liam is the father"

Amelia put her hand up to her mouth and exhaled, was this really happening, how Bianca of all people could be so stupid…

**Ok so I hope this chapter was ok for you all, I am trying to work my way through all of my stories and am hoping to update them all ASAP…much love Nikki xx**


End file.
